


Hush Little Baby

by secondalto



Series: Parentverse [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles and a crying baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Little Baby

Giles had experienced loud before. The thunderous noise of a concert and the joyous shouts of fans. The bustle of London on a busy weekday. The appalling stuff Buffy insisted was music, played at the Bronze. But this, this seemed louder than all of that.

He paced back and forth in the nursery, Daniel at his shoulder, screaming his lungs out. Giles had tried everything; changing his diaper, feeding him, rocking him in the chair, nothing worked. Buffy was out, getting in some well deserved alone time. Besides, Giles had wanted time to bond with his son. But now he was at his wit's end.

Daniel continued to cry, never seeming to take a breath, obviously a trait inherited from his mother's side of the family. He was tempted to call the doctor, but he knew that there was nothing wrong, babies cried. He just didn't know how to stop it. He was then struck by an idea.

He remembered Buffy singing to Daniel last night and thought he could give it a try. He slowly began to croon the first thing that came to mind, "Behind Blue Eyes." It was never too early to educate his son about the difference between proper music and noise. As he sang, Daniel stopped screaming, hitched a breath and started to calm. It was working.


End file.
